


你的解药（是你）

by OnigiriFantuan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confessions, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Mutual Pining, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Reunions
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnigiriFantuan/pseuds/OnigiriFantuan
Summary: 影山知道他们毕业后就要分开了。他知道他会很想日向。他只是不知道三年后这份心动还存在着，哪怕它经过时间和距离或许还有点儿傻气而有所磨损。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 28





	你的解药（是你）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Cure for You (is You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375894) by [tsunderei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderei/pseuds/tsunderei). 



最开始听到那个词的时候他只是觉得有人在叫他的名字而已。影山并没有把那声称呼从人群中单拎出来。他已经习惯了总是围着他的人群在此起彼伏地叫着他的名字来引起他的注意。每场比赛之后总会有各种称呼围着他，“影山さん”，“影山选手” “飞雄ちゃん”从四面八方席卷而来。现在他已经能过滤掉其中大部分声音，并熟练的一边和粉丝自拍、签名，一边向前移动。

不过他最终还是抓到了那个声音。和周围相比，它无疑是特别的，才吸引了他的注意力。他抬头之后才发现那是谁。

“飞雄哥哥！”

影山转向那个有些尖细的声音的方向，他首先注意到了那人的发型——不如说是发色。他的目光聚焦到那一头明亮的橘色卷发，大脑一瞬间短路了，开始期盼一些他明确知道事实上根本不可能发生的事。

但那个声音叫的是他的名字，而且，后面还跟了“哥哥”。在整个世界上会这么称呼他的人只有一个。

影山终于看到了在人群中正在疯狂挥手的小夏。她身边还有一群他不认识的女孩子，她的妈妈站在她们身后。他让他的队友们先走，自己穿过球场走去。

自从他开始打职业比赛，日向的妈妈和妹妹经常出现在仙台的看台上。回到读高中时候， 日向的家就有点儿像他自己的家了。当他自己的父母长期出差的时候，他总会在那里得到餐食和陪伴。他总是很感激她们的鼓励和支持，但每一次看到她们还是会给他惊喜。

“日向太太……小夏……”影山走近他们，微微点头致意。“我一点儿都不知道你们来了。啊，谢谢。”

“我们不想错过这场比赛，飞雄，”日向的妈妈微笑着说，“真是一场精彩的比赛。”

“看见没？”小夏转向她的朋友们，脸上带着胜利的表情，“告诉过你们我认识阿德勒的二传手。”

她的朋友们，几个十几岁的女孩子，正用混合着好奇与倾慕的目光盯着影山。小夏正在她的书包中翻找着什么。她很快拿出一件阿德勒的队服，上面印着他的名字和背号。

“请在这上面签字！”她咧嘴笑着，把那件衣服抻展开给他。  
“我已经给你签过好几件了，”他指出来。“你要拿它们做什么？是要卖了还是怎么样？”他叹了口气，有点儿疲惫，但还是拿递过来的笔和之前一样在20号的旁边不工整地签下了他的名字。  
“你现在是不是因为新年放假了？”小夏继续说。“你应该回宫城，然后和我们一起去神社！”  
“额——神社……？”影山重复着，有点儿被吓到。  
“嗯，我和我的朋友们要一起去，你也应该来！”  
“小夏。”她的妈妈温和的斥责她，“你不应该替飞雄做决定，这很不礼貌。”  
“但妈妈——”

如果让影山实话实说，和一群15岁的女孩子一起出门的想法实在是没什么吸引力。他估计会成为这群孩子的监护人，而且因为他的身高，会成为人群中天然的行走的路标。而最终，就算他喜爱着日向家的每一个人，这估计也会浪费他的时间。

话又说回来，他答应过日向在他远走期间替他照顾好他的妹妹。不过他不是唯一一个被拜托此事的，日向几乎让他的所有朋友都保证不会让小夏因为缺少哥哥而觉得孤单。影山很确定小夏能很好地照顾自己，她也有很多自己的朋友，但他还是很向往日向认真当大哥哥的样子。而且再加上他做出过承诺，哪怕有多小，不能做到都会让他觉得很难受。

“好吧，我去。”他耸耸肩说道。

小夏面色明亮，有一瞬间和她的哥哥出奇的相似，“真的？！”

“如果你没有空的话，请不要让她拖你去。”她的妈妈抱歉地说，“你知道小夏有多倔。”

“啊，没事。”影山向她保证。“我不介意回一趟家，毕竟我也有一段时间没见过我的父母了。”

**

“小夏可能对你有点儿动心，我觉得。”

这是日向在高中毕业前几周对他说的。影山蹙眉，并不知道对这个消息该如何反应。他尝试回想了一会儿寻找苗头，但他想不起来任何线索（并不是他从不对周围的事上心）。

“她真的知道什么叫“有点儿动心”么？”  
“她十二岁了诶。不过你知道什么叫动心么？我赌你不知道。”

“你现在有什么遗言么？呆子。”  
“放轻松，这种很肤浅的——就和对那些爱豆和明星的喜欢差不多。小夏也喜欢他们，但我相信她应该很快会转移目标。不过我无法想象有人能盯着你还觉得很养眼的。”

当时影山像他之前对日向一贯的反应一样，骂骂咧咧地抓住了他的头。或许还和他撕打到了垫子上。接着这个话题就再没被提起过。

但是——和小夏及她的朋友们从神社回来的路上，影山想起来了那段对话。他这么多年以来第一次在想日向为什么要特意告诉他这些。他知道的日向应该不会怎么在意这些牵扯爱情或喜欢的事。

影山在一个摊位给自己和女孩子们买了肉包，也顺势留在队尾把自己从叽叽喳喳的喧闹声中分隔开来，沉浸在自己的思考中。日向和自己谈论“喜欢”这件事挺让人难堪的。不过令人难堪的是日向突然蹦出来指出这一点，影山自己再清楚不过对某人动心是什么感觉。毕竟他早在高一就默默地喜欢上了他最好的朋友，而好像日向一丁点都没有察觉到也让他觉得很难堪（不过影山在这一点上实在是畏手畏脚，从来没能鼓起勇气表白心迹）。

“你许了什么愿？”  
他猛然从思绪中抬头，看到小夏蹦到和他同一级台阶上。影山耸耸肩。  
“再拿一次联赛冠军。”  
“你和我哥真是一模一样。”  
“那个，小夏，”影山低下头盯着自己吃剩一半的肉包，犹豫着，“当我读高中的时候，你是不是喜欢过我？”

他后知后觉地意识到他应该重新考虑一下，而不是直接问出口。小夏几乎被食物噎死了，脸瞬间变得通红，她蜜棕色的眼睛圆睁，带着盛怒抬头看着他。  
“你怎么想的会直接来问我？！”  
“额……”影山眨眨眼，很困惑，“对不起……？”  
“男生就是这么蠢和没心眼！”她愤怒地哼了一声，转身离开，又一次在某点上很像她的哥哥。“如果你一定要知道，那么是的，我动过心。但那时候我太小了，也不知道什么更好的。”

影山蹙眉，极其缓慢地意识到她话里轻微讽刺，“喂。”  
“只是动了一下下心，”小夏重申，对着他翻了个白眼。“这可不是我爱上你了。这事儿很快就翻片儿了。”

影山思考了一下，他不能确切地说自己对日向的喜欢已经是过去时了。他还没能从中走出来——其实这种感情甚至有点儿愈演愈烈。它们仍然在那里，有时候像一场美梦，又是又像事后会有的不甘心一样攥着他。所以说动心和爱之间是有区别的。  
简单来说他爱上了日向，感情在不知不觉之间升级了。

“你为什么问这个？”小夏打断他的沉思，怀疑地斜眼看他。  
他本来打算张嘴回答，却意识到并没有一个好的答案可以给她。“额，我——“他吞吞吐吐，很是尴尬。“只是之前日向跟我提到过。”

小夏本来怀疑的表情顿时变成愤怒，“就像哥哥他自己有资格说我似的。”她埋进颈间的围巾，嘟囔着。  
“什么？”  
“没什么。”她很快避开了他的视线，看起来有点儿内疚。“我只是……哥哥没资格和别人讲我的心思，因为他自己也没好到哪里去。这不公平。”  
“所以……”影山歪歪头，仔细地咀嚼话语背后的含义。“日向喜欢的是谁？”  
小夏猛地抬头盯着他，几乎带着审问，“你现在是认真的？”  
“是的……？”影山目光闪躲，“为什么这么问？”  
她的目光再一次换了意味，有一瞬间她看起来还有点儿高兴，她耸了耸肩。  
“不过，和我哥不一样，我不会多嘴的。如果你真的好奇就自己去问他吧。”

影山突然意识到他正在和青春期的女孩子谈论恋爱话题，而他自己也聊得很投入。他在自己问出更多蠢话前努力闭上了嘴，几乎要咬到自己舌头。  
“当我没说，”他急促地说道，脸颊发红，“反正不关我事。”  
“谁知道呢，”小夏并不相信，还了他一句。“我们现在想找地方吃饭，你要来吗？”  
“我不去了。”影山喃喃道，觉得今天就到此为止了，“你们去吧。”  
“好吧！”她明亮地笑着，朝他挥挥手。“今天谢谢啦，飞雄哥！”

影山目送他们离开，转身朝相反方向走去，从口袋中摸出来了手机。并没有任何通知或未读消息。群组聊天从昨天开始就很安静。他看了看表，思考现在这个时间是否合适。日本好像比里约要快几个小时，十个？十二个？他下拉着通讯录，划过一溜名字，直到他突然改变了主意，迅速按灭了屏幕。

影山把手机重新在口袋中放好，皱着眉头。他不应该这样浪费时间的，实话实说。他应该打包行李，搭第一班新干线回东京，马上投入训练。

越快越好。

**

几个月以后，影山正在回家路上，群组消息突然一连串蹦了出来。他在解锁屏幕打开APP以前就准确知道是为什么了。他已经为此等待了好几个星期了。

日向终于回到日本了。

影山看着“欢迎回来”的消息像瀑布一样在他的屏幕上一冲而下，把日向的消息顶到了要不停向上划才能看到的位置。他犹豫着，他的大拇指在键盘上盘旋着，但紧接着他错过了加入对话的机会。其他人已经开始问问题了，关于日向的旅途，关于巴西，关于纪念品——现在再发欢迎信息有点儿傻。影山并不擅长挑起话题，而且在这飞速的对话中就更不可能了。大多数情况下反正他也没空看手机，有时甚至忘个干净。他总是落单，不管他自己本身愿不愿意。

但这没关系。他把手机放回背包，想着一会儿回家了直接打电话或者单独给日向发消息。又或者日向和自己想到一块儿去了，或者他会主动和自己联系。接着他们就能顺理成章的重新联系起来，像以前一样。如果是这样，那还不错。

不过影山什么都没做，最终也什么都没有发生。他失落地躺上了床，带着复杂的思绪。手机扣在床头柜上，屏幕无声地闪烁着并不是特意给他发的信息。

**

他很受欢迎。他的手机总是直到很晚还有消息，总是因为比如赞助商，国家队召集的消息，和球队集训的消息而响起。他的经理想和他谈谈，他的教练想和他谈谈，看起来每个人都想找他——除了日向。

影山从队员组成的圆阵中起身，觉得是时候回家了。今天的晚训和之前相比状态并不好。他觉得他需要在影响到自己场上表现以前调整一下自己目前的状态。到目前为止，在他的职业生涯中，他一直能把排球和其他事情分得很开。一两天的表现不佳通常由于他的身体状况，而不是精神状况。他从来都不会把场外的焦虑带到球场上。所以为了让日子轻松点儿，他或许需要进一步专注于排球本身。

他拿自己的训练背心拭掉脸上的汗珠，想着停止爱一个人是不是和突然不对一个人动心一样。

“影山君！”

他从自己的沉思中抬头，接着面露不快，他并没有费力去掩盖这一点。

时不时他的俱乐部会安排像这样的晚训，同时也面向公众开放。大多数球迷不会打扰他们，除非是铁杆粉丝，不过最近越来越多的人开始出现在看台上——尤其是年轻的女性粉丝。影山对此总觉得有些烦躁和尴尬。他觉得这种日常的练习反而比正式的比赛自己获得的注意力更多。

他不情愿的朝一群向他挥手的女孩子走去，接过了她们递过来的礼物，除了“谢谢”，“我很好”以外什么都没说，他给她们签名，让她们拍照片。他一直记得要对粉丝有礼貌，他不希望他本身沉闷的性格会被人理解成无礼。但有时会不自觉的流露出来，又有时只是因为他很累想赶紧回家。

围着他的人群在消散，支持者们一批一批离开。在排队的最后一个人递给他一件带有他名字的阿德勒队服。

“请在这件上签名，影山君。”

影山机械的接过衣服和递过来的马克笔的时候一直都没有抬头看，几秒钟之后他想起来刚刚听到的声音过于熟悉了。他皱眉，轻微地抬头，他几乎要站不住了。

站在他眼前的人有着漂亮的被晒成小麦色肌肤和被阳光漂过的明亮的发色，是在他脑海里安营扎寨并且思念了许多年的那个人。除了他站在这里这个事实，一瞬间一切都像他闪回到了高中。

“日——日向？”

“对头！”他开心地咧嘴笑着，眼睛弯成月牙，面颊粉红，“有段时间没见了，嗯？”

“你——”影山吞了一口口水，他的嘴唇要命的干，“你在这里做什么？”

“来看竞争对手。”他用轻松的语调说着，耸了耸肩，但他的表情出卖了他。那是带着纯粹的兴奋和野心的表情，瞬间影山感到一阵急不可耐地寒意沿着脊柱直下。“你们看起来很强。”

这很奇怪。日向在和他隔了整个大洋多年之后突然就出现在他可以拥抱的距离很奇怪。影山一直知道他在做什么，他们一直有联系，但和现在不一样。传过来的照片只不过是一个个像素点。而此刻，他活生生的，变成了太美好的现实。他甚至不知道该说些什么。

“所以？”日向犹豫着，对着影山手的方向点点头，“你还给不给我签字了？”

“啊？”影山向下看，意识到他还拿着那件运动服，不过已经被他的拳头攥得皱皱巴巴了。他突然脸红了，纠结着，“哦，那，好吧，你转过去，呆子。给我个能写字的平面。”

他马上注意到日向的肩膀已经宽了许多。他小心地把衣服在他背上展平，感受着他手掌下面的肌肉，结实而强壮。或许他没有长多高——反正和影山自己比不了，但他肯定没有在巴西浪费任何时间。他真的把自己照顾得很好，身体上和心理上都是如此，如果不是此刻影山的嘴巴像被胶水黏住一样他应该早就夸出口了。

他清了清嗓子，飞速写下自己的名字。或许和平时没什么不同，但他的大脑正在想一些很糟糕的事。

日向转身接过新鲜出炉的签名运动服，把它举起来，对着它皱眉。

“我看出来你并没有练习过你的签名，”他评价道，“你的字还是好丑啊。”

“没什么关系，所有签名都很蠢。”

他们的对话戛然而止，没有什么可继续进行下去的可能。这情况并不常见，他们一个在球场上一个站在边线外。这对于过去曾经是搭档的他们来说一点儿都不正常。影山觉得自己永远不可能对此习惯——而他很确定不止他一个这么想。他张开嘴想说点儿什么，想在这沉默太长变得尴尬以前随便说点儿什么，但日向在这点上抢跑了。

“你住哪？”

这是他一点儿都没想到的问题。影山眨眨眼，不确定自己是否听对了，接着他的心开始不规则跳动。他此刻感觉有点儿微妙，所有事情像在一起发生，又像什么都没发生。他希望自己没有表现得很无趣或者没有吸引力。他只是被突如其来的惊喜吓到了。

“额，”他犹豫着开口，“离这里走路十分钟。怎么了……？”

“那我和你一起走回家吧！”日向宣布，微笑着，“我需要赶上最晚一班电车，但现在还有时间。我们再聊一会儿！”

影山几乎要出于惊讶而拒绝他，但他咬紧牙关把话咽了回去，平复了自己的心跳，最终点头接受了他的提议。他冲去更衣室，用他最快速度换好了干净衣服，抓好书包，在冲出去的同时或许还撞了几个队友。

虽然这想法有点儿蠢，他心里一部分在怕刚刚的相遇整个都是他的梦。是他日思夜想结成的梦境。而很另一大部分他在害怕日向刚刚确实在那里，但现在已经离开了。

再深层一点儿他明白他没必要担心，他知道日向绝对不会对任何人做出这种事。但当他在出口看到他的时候，内心还是感受到如释重负——那个离开去另一个国家的男孩已经以青年的姿态回来了，陌生却熟悉。

“所以往那边儿走？”影山小跑几步来找他的时候日向问道。  
“这边。”影山指指街道方向。“只有三到四个路口。”  
“你住在离训练这么近的地方并不意外啊，排球单细胞。”  
“闭嘴，是我找房子的时候还挺幸运的。”

日向走在他身侧，指着他夹克上面的队标。“所以施怀登阿德勒，恩？我记得你说过他们是邀请你的球队之一。你们是全联盟第一，是不是？”  
“那当然。”  
“喂，这也太傲慢了！”日向抗议道，开玩笑地指责他，“谦逊一点儿好不好?”  
“但这是事实。”影山耸肩，“有没有我，阿德勒都很强。”

他回想起三年前刚加入球队的时候只有十八岁，一切和高中都不一样了。职业联盟并不只是高中联赛的升级版，而是升好多级的版本，是个高出很多的存在。影山一直想达成这个目标，为此也十分激动。但他的第一年充满了挑战和调整。哪怕有才华如他，仍然是个十足的新手。最终他成功适应下来。他知道这些和日向经历的不能比，他知道独自一人从零开始在异国努力有多难。

日向过去总说影山非常优秀，但日向才是他们两个中间最勇敢的那个。日向才是更耀眼的那个，在影山看来。

“好吧，不过我总归要打倒你的。”日向宣战，把他从回忆里拽出，“你就好好等着吧！”

“你现在说大话可以，但你首先要先加入某个球队。”

“我当然知道！我要加入黑豹，先告诉你这个。”他骄傲地抬起胸膛。“他们是现在提供选拔赛中最强的。”

“黑豹……”影山仔细思考着。他知道那个名字，和其中几名球员，毕竟和他们打过几次比赛。“那是木兔前辈的球队。”  
“对，宫前辈也在！宫侑！”  
“我知道，”影山哼了一声，皱起眉头，他内心有什么被翻搅起来不是滋味。“那你最好能进去，那样，我就能打败你了。”

他预期着他马上回应他的挑战，或者跟他立下一个赌注。但日向只是抬头看着他，微笑着，看起来有些开心。他的笑容明亮而温暖，影山不得不马上转头来掩饰自己绯红的面颊，不然一定会被嘲笑的。

“是不是很奇妙？我们这么多年来第一次好好的看着对方。”日向继续说，好在他什么都没注意到。“我看你在奥运会上的比赛了，在电视上，但这明显不一样。”

“那你为什么不曾来亲自看我的比赛？”

坦白讲，影山并没打算把这句问出口。这个问题在他脑海里盘旋已久，他知道这个问出口意味着什么，但还是没控制住。一瞬间他又回到了十五岁，他会说出一些本不是他想的话，惹人恼怒，还听上去有点儿自私。

“那是……”整个晚上日向第一次显得有些退缩，吞吞吐吐地，“额。我很抱歉？我没办法从打工中脱身，说实话。而且……拿到票比我想象中要难。”

“别在意，”影山嘟囔着，有点儿难为情。“你不需要为此抱歉。”

回答他的只有安静的呼吸声，日向看向自己的脚面，脸隐藏在阴影之中。

“你又为什么没来见我？”

影山嗤笑，觉得这个想法有点儿可爱。“我怀疑没有人会让我离开奥运村的，会在里约的街上走丢的。这很显然啊。”

“我觉得不一定。”日向耸肩。“你应该在休息的时候约我出来。如果你联系我我会来找你的，没有任何问题。我会按时在晚上八点前把你安全送回去的，”他补充道，但他漫不经心的语调和他的表情并不相配，这个笑话反而让他们更沉默了。

他们走到了街上更僻静的地方，气氛也明显变了。日向刚刚说的并不像指责，但也不像建议。影山并不知道自己该如何回应。

“别在意啦，影山君！”日向轻快地说，但他的脸还藏在黑暗中。“反正都是两年前的事了，没什么大不了。”

他安慰着摆了摆手，快速小跑几步领先于他。他脸上不规则的阴影被路灯昏黄的灯光映得模糊，冷调的霓虹灯光从商店窗口透出来。他的退缩反而唤醒了影山心中火苗，类似于某种纠结，就像他在球场上知道他应该改变策略来改变场上的状况却不知道如何做一样。

“那你为什么一开始不说？”他问，终于找回了自己的声音。“这不是件大事么？我不应该担忧么？”

日向慢慢停下脚步，但并没有转身。稀疏的灯光把他的头发映成淡黄色，落在他的肩膀形成光斑，也落在他宽阔的背上。他明显犹豫了，对于日向来说，他很少因为什么而犹豫。

“我……我在巴西的时候给你写了很多信息。”

影山蹙眉，很疑惑。“什么？在群聊里么？”

“不，那些是单独给你的。”

“好吧？那——那可能这些没发过来或怎么样……”

“它们没发过来是因为我压根没点击发送。我全删掉了。”

此刻影山完全迷惘了。他不知道刚刚发生了什么，但周围一切都彻底的变了。就像他刚刚经历了为期几秒的健忘症，他对于这段对话有一整段的空白。这肯定不是他预期中对话进行的方向。

“日向，你想说什么？”

他面前的影子很暗，映出苍白的霓虹蓝色。他向前挪了几步，伸手摸了摸他的头发，手指划过柔软的卷发，似乎比记忆中短了些。

“我想说的就是那些。”他说，“几乎每个晚上，在我睡觉以前我都会给你写短信。接着我就会删掉，连草稿都没存过。”

影山攥紧他的包，只是想找点儿东西抓住，“为什么？”

日向的肩膀收紧。他稍微动了一下，似乎想转身，但最后还是放弃了。影山只能看到他脸上一瞥而过的苍白轮廓。

“我想，”他开口，声音像从很远的地方传过来。“我只有当面见到你的时候才能告诉你上面都写了什么。哪怕会很难说出口或者很吓人，当面说也会比写下来容易些。我不太擅长通过文字表达我的感受。”

很难说出口？吓人？影山此刻并不能说他调整好了自己的情绪。他吞咽着，喉咙很干，当他说话的时候他的声音低沉而喑哑，像在崩溃边缘。

“那就面对我，呆子。”

“我——”日向急促地呼吸着。“我觉得我不能。我不想。”

影山盯着他转过去的后背。如果日向此刻还是个青少年，他确定他会少点儿犹豫，少点儿纠结，少点儿紧张——不管是因为什么。他现在现在挣扎着想说出口的话，或许在当年早就大声、清晰地用最大肺活量喊出来了。他总是非常直接，尤其是面对影山的时候。

但日向再也不是十五岁了。再过几个月他就22岁了。影山说不出他是因为变成熟了还是只是突然临阵退缩，又或是他把自己的害怕投射在他身上让这些所有的棋都走错了。他本可以走向他，他本可以再迈三步，把他们之间的距离消弭无形。但他没办法让自己迈出那一步。目前的状况太奇怪了，一点儿都不像他们。他真的十分害怕。他很害怕事情会如此止步不前。

“那就给我发信息吧。”

最初他只是跟随自己的直觉，收到日向的抗拒之后的突然的一点儿灵感。这和打排球一样。每个发球，每个扣球，每个接球——你必须努力做好每一步来让球接续。但日向的肩膀抖动着回应他，影山意识到他可能找对了解决方案，虽然这提议挺傻的。

“给你发消息……？”

“恩。如果你不能转身的话，那就现在站在那里发给我吧。就这么妥协一下。”

“你……你觉得这样可行？”日向思考后问道。

“反正现在这样也什么都解决不了。”

所以就成了现在这个状况，两个人在夜幕垂下的街道上，在霓虹灯的映衬下不错眼睛地盯着手机屏幕，心跳过速地呆站着。时间一分一秒的过去，指针过了十二点，连最后一班火车应该都已经发车了。影山什么都不知道。影山根本不知道是否有车或行人注意到他们，他所有的注意力都在日向微微缩起的肩膀，和按动屏幕的手指上。

“你是在写一整篇作文么？”他开口，攥紧手机的指关节泛白，他太紧张了。这比他初次等待国家队入选的消息还紧张。“赶快搞定，呆子！”

“马上，马上！”日向反驳，“你用不着吼我！”

又过了几秒钟，影山的手机屏幕亮起，显示有新消息。震动传到他的掌心，差点儿脱手。他颤抖的指尖无意识地划过屏幕，内心情感满溢。

收件箱里只有一条短信，只有来自一个人的消息，只有短短一句话。

「我太爱你了，我快忍受不了了。」

影山整个身体变得麻木，他感觉自己如置云端。他一遍一遍地反复读那条信息，重复每一个字，直到屏幕光变暗、他视野变得模糊，他才确信他真的搞明白了其中含义。当他终于抬头，正对上日向转身回看他的双眸。他的脸颊烧红，他的手紧攥着影山签过名的运动服，不过已经看起来像一块皱皱巴巴地破布了。

“我第一年出国的时候已经知道坚持一些每天的例常会有助于缓解想家。比如去打工，去打很久的沙排，类似这种。LINE的沟通远远不够，我靠这个才缓解了一部分对家里人和朋友的想念。”他停顿，深吸一口气，努力挤出一丝微笑。“但是当你在想你爱的那个人的时候，这就没什么用了。这点没有解药，想你这一点没有解药。”

影山意识到他有一会儿没动过也没过说一句话了。他都不确定自己有没有在呼吸。但他知道如果有机会回到高中时代，抹去现在所有的成就再重新开始，他一定会义无反顾。这样他就不会给他和日向以微妙的关系来错过这三整年。就算所有事情都没有改变，他至少也能明白小夏当时在神社留给他的那句提示。

“天啊……”他低喃着，紧紧闭起双眼，这些年他太迟钝了，“这太蠢了……”

“对不起，”日向马上回应，是他声音中的惊慌失措而不是这句道歉本身让影山重新睁开眼。“我——我本应该在我出国前告诉你的，在我们毕业以后那一年，或许应该再早点儿。但我只是……我没办法。因为这真的很奇怪啊？”

“奇怪？”

“是的，奇怪。”他点点头，飞速地说，几乎没有停顿，“这些话既奇怪又很蠢，而你是我最好的朋友。你当时光芒四射，大把的机会摆在眼前，我只是不想用这些事来困扰你，不想因为这些毁了我们两个的关系或者阻碍你的前程——”

“别再说了！”影山大喊，声音在空荡荡的街道回荡，在他心中的野兽正要冲破笼子。“我也有同样的感受啊，呆子！也有很多年了！别傻站在那里然后还道歉啊！”

日向脸颊上的红晕迅速消散，他现在面色苍白，猛地吸一口气，他蜜棕色的眼睛睁大了。  
“什么……？”

已经是暮春时节，但现在夜晚的风似乎出奇的热。影山的心跳如擂鼓，直捣耳膜让他没办法听清任何东西。就像他刚打满五局比赛，全程没被替下场过，他从没觉得自己这么傻。他咂舌，然后大步拉进他们之间的距离，甩下了所有犹豫把日向拉进怀里。

“我一直喜欢你。”他埋在他的短发中，呢喃着，“但我们自从毕业就轻易地分开了，我们说了下次再见，就一切结束了。我以为我们彻底分道扬镳了，可能我们的搭档关系也并没有那么重要。而且说实话，我以为你不会有多么想我。所以我什么都没说。”

他的话音逐渐消散，他们一动不动。拥抱日向像在拥着一座火炉，他仿佛在炽烈的燃烧。这可能就是感情终于得到回应的样子吧。

“我一直在想你。”日向安静地承认，埋在他的夹克衫上，“我以为你不会再等着我。不过这也是我为什么想马上见到你。我要确保没人比我更早出现在你身边。”

影山的嘴角不自知地上扬。这可能是他这辈子听到的最傻气、最可笑的一句话了。就好像他曾经让其他人把日向从他心里的特殊位置推开一样。他一直在等着他，哪怕要很久。

“所以……”

“嗯？然后呢？”

“所以……我猜你今天要在我那里过夜了？”

日向微微后仰，抬头看着他。他的脸上挂着大大的问号，接着浮现出温柔的闪闪发光的微笑。他点点头，吐出一句苍白的“好”，接着歪了歪脑袋吻住了他。

就算此刻天崩地裂，哪怕世界翻转，影山也不会在意了。他不可能会注意到其他任何事了。他所有的感官被占据，全都被日向包围着，这是他渴望并想念许久的。他圈紧自己的双臂，把他紧紧拥在怀中，让自己完全陷入眼前的温柔乡。

“我还是追上(caught up)你了。”日向摩擦着他的唇，低声说着。

他内心的野兽为这句话叫嚣着，心脏在胸腔中猛烈地跳动，他压制住自己想把他吻住，吃干抹净的欲望。

“你连感冒都别想得(catch a cold)。”他还击,

“那你也别想抓到我(catch me)，”日向回应，恶作剧般的微笑浮现在他的脸上。影山通过自己的竞争本能知道他马上就要在这街道上用自己最快速度追着这个呆子跑了。

这很好，他心想。他和日向相距半个身位，晚风吹拂着他的头发，内心的快乐在翻腾。

哪怕他们没能两个人完全同步也很好。现在他们都清楚自己的方向，他们又重新在一起了，一切都很好。他们反正会一直挑战下去的。

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you tsunderei for letting me translate this lovely fic! I enjoy reading your fic as always.


End file.
